Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters
by HyperNinja33
Summary: My version of Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters
1. Die in a forest

I stumbled through the dark woods, somewhere in front of me I could here Annabeth shouting. I wasn't sure what had happened we had just got off the Grey Sisters Taxi and wandered into the middle of this forest. We made camp in a clearing but we were attacked by a wild animal pack. Tyson had run off and Annabeth got the whole pack chasing her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth where are you?" I shouted. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and for a second I thought I saw a face reflecting of the metal. I turned around but no one was there so I carried on walking into a clearing but I tripped over a log on the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Hey cuz, fancy seeing you here!" it was Luke "Found Annabeth yet?" As if on cue there was a scream some distance away,

"What have you done to her?" I growled.

He grinned, "Oh she's just meeting with some old friends, but that doesn't matter as no one will ever see you or Annabeth alive again" replied Luke as he drew out his sword. It was a half a meter longer than mine giving him an advantage. I got to my feet and stumbled into the clearing as I brought Riptide into a defensive position. I lunged forward and tried to disarm him but he easily swerved it. I brought my sword back up as Luke went in for another attack he succeeded and Riptide clattered on to the floor. Luke jabbed his sword forward and I felt a searing pain along my arm I looked down and saw blood.

"When did you last practice Percy? Its as if you've just given up!" teased Luke. He went for one more attack I dodged it but he just tripped me over.

Luke stood over me, "Perhaps its time for the end now Percy?" he lifted his sword, everything had gone quiet even Annabeth stopped screaming. Luke was about to bring down the final blow but something stopped him he looked up behind me into the darkness. There was a growling noise getting louder and louder. As if out of nowhere two grey wolves leapt over me they were growling at Luke and he was retreating. Just as I thought things couldn't get weirder there was a blinding flash and instead of two wolves there was a one. Where the other wolf should have been was a girl. Her brown hair was flowing down her back covering any features of her face. Luke stared as if he had seen a ghost, I tried to push myself up into a sitting position so I could see what was going on. Luke was facing the girl who was standing with her back to me next to her the wolf was sitting down.

' Hey Luke, what you up to?" the girl said a bit of a weird way to talk to someone if they had just tried to kill someone else.

"Celosia what are you doing here?" Luke managed to stutter. He seemed sort of happy to see 'Celosia'.

"Lets just say I am stopping you from killing my cousin and from betraying our kind!" Celosia said anger now in her voice. "Luke I thought I used to know you but seriously I don't." Luke looked stunned at this,

"The Gods betrayed us Celosia, look just come with me we can be friends again." Celosia was shaking her head,

"No Luke your paranoid we don't believe in the same things anymore, if anything we're enemies and Thalia wouldn't…" Celosia only just seemed to be able to stop crying. Luke stepped forward

"Look it doesn't matter about Thalia anymore…" Celosia growled as if she was still a wolf as she pulled out her sword and pointed it at Luke,

"Don't you dare say that, you betrayed her, she'll never join you and neither will I so fight me" Tears were rolling down Celosia's face, so she knew Thalia that was interesting. Luke pulled out his sword reluctantly and they started to fight. It was the most strenuous fight I'd ever seen, Celosia was fighting like her life depended on it and Luke looked as if he was struggling to keep up. The grey wolf once by Celosia's side turned round to face me it came up to me and licked me, but that didn't put me off the fight. Celosia had Luke against a tree she disarmed him easily but she didn't kill him she just whispered something into his ear. Then she chucked her sword behind her and walked towards me. Luke looked shocked as he quickly grabbed his sword and ran away.

"Percy, Percy are you alright?" whispered Celosia the answer was no. I had started to feel really dizzy and like I was going to faint. And before I knew it I had blacked out…


	2. Who are you?

"Percy… Percy are you alright"

I slowly opened my eyes it was the first time I had actually stirred, probably for 2 days. It was morning and Annabeth was right in front of me! Her hair was all messed up and she had claw marks all over her and blood down the side of her face.

"Annabeth, you're ok?" I managed to say still taking in how injured she was. She looked at me and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine now. No thanks to YOU Seaweed Brain." I smiled at that Annabeth was ok. I looked around we were in the same clearing where Luke and me fought and then Celosia came. Celosia… where was she. I looked some more and saw her she was sitting on the ground in front of a fire in the middle of the clearing next to her that same grey wolf. I tried to stand up but failed epically so Annabeth had to help me over or I would have fell. Celosia looked up at me and smiled,

"Hey, have you finished trying to kill yourself?" she said sarcastically. It was the first time I had a proper look at her, her hair was long and brown and she had electric blue eyes. I was assured I had seen her before but where?

"I don't understand what happened. How did we get here?" I asked. Annabeth looked at Celosia then started to talk,

"Well you got into a fight with Luke trying to find me and Celosia found you so she intervened, and I was being chased by a pack of lycanthrope's. They caught up with me then Lycaon started pouncing and attacking me, I couldn't defend them…" I interrupted her,

"You mean Lycaon from the myths, you know the one that was thrown into Tatarus?" I asked, it didn't seem that weird a question but as I looked round at Annabeth's and Celosia's face it seemed weird to say.

"Well obviously." It was Celosia that spoke, "Lycaon has probably awoken the Neuri tribe from a Northeast region of Scythia but he must be using something else to stop them from changing back to human form from wolf form."

"Ok you say all this but who even are you?" I asked. It was true she seemed to know us but we didn't know her

"I'm no one look when you're better you'll go you're way and I'll go mine. No one needs know about this." I was a bit shocked when she said this, who would want to live alone in a forest?

"Look you turned into a wolf and you're probably a demigod so why won't you tell us?" I said starting to get annoyed. Celosia sighed and stroked the grey wolf,

"Alright maybe you should know a bit. I'm Celosia Harris and I'm 17 yrs old. You're right I do have a Godly parent but I am not like you. My Mum is Jessica Harris she's a kind of lycanthrope…" Annabeth gasped, I was a little shocked that a God would even talk to a werewolf. Celosia waited as if she was trying to think of what to say.

" Yeah she was but not a strong one, it was in her blood but she couldn't change into one but the change came out in me. Now my Dad well he's a God but he's kinda … Zeus God of the Sky."

Now I was really shocked this meant that Zeus had broken that silly vow twice!

"Really that means Thalia's your sister or half-sister!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It does doesn't it. I mean there's lots of other things but you don't need to know." Celosia said more to herself than us.

"But how do you know Luke" I asked more curious. As Celosia didn't just know him she knew he well better than I reckon even Annabeth does.

"Around that time I had left home, I had joined a pack of peaceful Lycanthrope who taught me to control when I turned into a wolf. I was around 6 yrs old; I had strayed from the pack and stumbled upon a wild pack. They had corned someone, that someone was Luke. I don't know how he had got caught but he had. I rushed in and defended him because unlike them I could control it and hated who I was. I shouldn't have had a chance against a whole pack, i didn't know how i fought like that." Celosia ended quite abruptly she stopped then took a deep breath,

"To cut it short we went on quite a few adventures but then he nearly died, I couldn't bare to see him in pain so I left him, he thought I was dead so he couldn't get hurt. You see whoever I am around gets hurt so I've stuck to having animal friends." She looked down at the grey wolf and smiled.

I was stunned by all that so was Annabeth by the looks of her. She seemed somewhat embarrassed but I couldn't see why?

"One more thing I don't get is how could Lycaon come back if he was thrown into Tatarus how did he get back?"

"Seaweed Brain, Kronos is in Tatarus." Annabeth said slowly.

Oh


	3. Scared of The Blue Liquid

Celosia had headed off to find Riptide but to be honest with you I think she wanted some space. I looked at Annabeth and still felt so glad she was safe.

"Do you like her?" I finally said to Annabeth. Annabeth thought for a minute and said,

"I haven't really got a problem with her and after all she did save our life." Now that was true I should be thanking her for getting me out safely but at the same time she was a daughter of Zeus and I didn't exactly see eye to eye with him.

"Should we just leave go and find Tyson and head back to camp?" I asked. Annabeth stared at me like I was a bit insane.

"Maybe, she is goodness knows how much older than us but she is our kind even if she is you know a werewolf. So I think we should bring her back to Camp Half-Blood." As usual Annabeth had thought of probably the right plan. Behind me there were footsteps and Celosia walked passed chucking me the pen that was Riptide. I looked at Annabeth she nodded,

"Celosia you need to come with us to… Camp Half-Blood." I said. She didn't look at me,

"I guessed you were gonna ask me and I'll say yes but I'm not going anywhere near Thalia" her voice died away. Annabeth looked at me like what the hell have you done.

"Ok but how are we going to get there, Celosia could you ask your dad to well help us." Annabeth asked

"It would be nice to help but we sort of fell out when Thalia died. So that won't work. Percy could ask." Celosia said. They were both looking at me no; I nodded and headed to this giant river towards the front of the clearing.

_Hey dad could you help we need to get to Camp Half-Blood so… _before I finished 3 water horses came up to the surface of the water. Annabeth ran over with her backpack, well stumbled over and Celosia was behind her.

I clambered onto the middle one and Annabeth went onto the right.

I turned round to Celosia she was eyeing the horse carefully,

"Come on its only a water horse" said Annabeth, Celosia looked at her,

"It's the 'water' bit I'm scared about" I sighed it was only water it wouldn't kill her.

"Its just water" I murmured. She heard me, but nevertheless she leapt onto the water horse. She looked really annoyed when the wolf jumped on and splashed her with lots of water.

"You would be scared if the God of the Sea didn't like your dad." she shuddered. To be honest with you I can see where she's coming from when I went on a plane to get to Olympus I was freaked out every second. But I wasn't going to admit she was right.

It was so nice to be back on the water again I felt so much stronger and happier. It was also pretty funny to see Celosia try to not get wet, I pretty sure my dad was just teasing her it wasn't as funny though when a giant whirlwind started chasing me. I guess it was Celosia's way to get even.

Annabeth seemed happy as well she sort of looked her old self especially when Camp Half-Blood was in sight. We jumped onto the beach and unsurprisingly Celosia was first off.

"Come on this way" Annabeth said. Celosia followed her as we walked up to the big house. I looked at them then it hit me where was Tyson? We didn't find him. I didn't have any more time to think before I heard a scream from half-blood hill.

"Annabeth come on" I shouted we ran up to the hill and saw a bull attacking someone- Clarisse. I pulled out Riptide and ran towards the bull, and then I heard other shouts something from Celosia and something from Tyson he was outside the boundary line. How did he get here?

"Tyson just stay there don't get hurt." I shouted Annabeth caught up with me,

"No we need him to help us we won't defeat the Colchis Bulls by ourselves." Why was she saying this?

"He's just human he survived those fireballs by luck, come on, Tyson will get fried!" I knew not to question Annabeth too much but this was ridiculous she wanted to let Tyson be burnt?

"Percy…" Celosia shouted I wasn't listening especially to her, I ran up to half-blood hill where Clarisse was. She was shouting at everyone trying to get them to attack but only a few would listen to her.

Annabeth ran forward and distracted one of the bulls then turned invisible completely confusing it. Then Celosia as a wolf ran forward and leapt on to its back. It was then like a vicious game of Buckaroo with Celosia using all her strength to stay on the bull while trying to destroy it.

"Keep it straight!" shouted Clarisse in full body armour but her and her team wouldn't be able to hold off the bull forever. Just then Celosia got flung of the bull and landed in a heap. She was limping away heading over to Annabeth. That meant the other bull wasn't being distracted so it turned round to charge at Clarisse.

"Watch your back!" I screamed. I should have distracted it myself because that startled everyone. The first bull started to charge at the front and crashed into Clarisse and her soldiers. Everyone scattered and Clarisse got the full force of it. The second bull was about to charge aiming straight for Clarisse I ran and pulled her out the way as the second bull past.

"Get off Percy" yelled Clarisse. I let go and she dropped into a heap by Thalia's Tree. I ran forwards with Riptide out towards the two bulls. Bad Idea. The first bull charged knocking me off my feet and giving me a huge gash down my face. The bull turned around next to it was the other bull they were both getting ready to charge.

"Tyson help Percy!" Annabeth shouted. On the top of the hill Tyson shouted

"Can't help- can't get through!"

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp." The hillside shook as the sky roared with fury. Suddenly Tyson was there in front of me shouting "Percy" The bull charged yet again it knocked me of my feet. I twisted my ankle or broke it.

"No!" I screamed. Tyson was being engulfed in fire he had been turned into ashes. But then the fire disappeared Tyson was still there with not a single scorch mark on him. He smacked the bull and where he did was a giant crater in the bronze skull of the beast. It fell backwards and moved its legs limply then it stopped. Annabeth rushed over to me taking of her cap as she did so.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine but what about that other bull?" I asked she pointed over her shoulder. Clarisse had stabbed it through its head and Celosia had pulled its leg off. Yet again it fell and came to a halt. Clarisse looked victorious and once Celosia changed back to human form she did to.

Clarisse stomped over to me and shouted, "What the hell were you doing Percy Jackson! I had it all under control!" she turned around but then turned back, "And don't you ever try to save my again! Curse you!"

I looked from Annabeth to Tyson both of them tried to with hold giggles as Clarisse went to check her soldiers. Annabeth stood up and helped me up.

'But Tyson you didn't die! How?" I stuttered.

"Ignore the mist and look closely." Whispered Annabeth. I did and he looked normal… no he did have some eyes… but not two just one.

"A Cyclopes." I gasped. "But the fire how?"

"He's a Cyclopes remember they're immune to fire!" said Annabeth impatiently. She dragged me up to the top of half-blood hill where Celosia was. Celosia was standing in front of Thalia's Tree; obviously Thalia was her half-sister.

"What… What happened?" Annabeth asked quietly. Clarisse stepped forward to speak,

"Someone poisoned it." Celosia dropped down on her knees and picked up part of the fallen pine leaves. Instead of it being bright green it was orange and yellow.

"Who'd have done this?" I asked. Celosia looked up at me tears in her eyes,

"Isn't it obvious. Luke." She spat as his name with such bitterness in her voice I was unsure whether I was talking to the same person. But of course it had to be Luke. Who else?


End file.
